Small Complex Situation  RE EDIT!
by Beyond.Twisted13
Summary: Number Two. Because my first one sucked. Hope you guys like this one better.     Mello and Matt are in a closet for twenty minutes.


Small Complex Situation

(MelloxMatt Fan Fiction)

Rated M: For Smutt -Lemon- YAOI. Language. Need I say more?

Disclamer: I do NOT own DeathNote. And the DeathNote title belongs to some other dude/chic. Kay? I own nothing but Shinji... Okay?

About: Since I had so many bad reviews on my first 'SCS', I decided to re-write it. So, enjoy. Mello and Matt are dared to spend 20 minuets in a closet, read to find out what happens.

Chapter One: YAOI TIME!

It was as simple as breathing, or so it seemed. The power was out in this damn house, and I couldn't get my god-damned Ampt out of the fucking fridge. L said I had to keep it closed, for the milk and cake would spoil. So, I was sitting in the dark, only the dim light from Matts' DSi lighting up our shared room. Like sucked.

I'm not sure why the power was out. All I know is that I want it to go back on. AND IT BETTER TURN ON FUCKIN' SOON! OR I'LL START SHOTING RANDOM PEOPLE WHO HAPPEN TO FUCKING WALK BY THIS FUCKING HOUSE! Why the fuck are the five -BB, L, Matt, Mello, and CD- of us even here in the first fucking place, anyway? Fuck... Life did suck!

With the way I was talking, I sounded like Mello. Mello... Heh. My partner. My friend. My brother. We grew up together. We ate choclate together.

I looked at Matt. Matt. Matt was my best friend. We studided together at Wammys. He was my guy-half. Though, he isn't as much as a nerd, as me. Still, I love him. I always had this weird dream that Mello and Matt would end up together.

I looked at my Book. The book I couldn't read in the dark. BB got it for me. It was a gift. I read it eight times, and still am in-love with it. BB. I love him... what else can I say?

L. L was my... well... my thorn. He makes me mad as hell. He loves messing with me. He loves making me mad. Maybe because I'm a girl... who knows.

I saw the light on the DSi flash red. Matt mumbled somthing and then called me.

"Hey, CD. Can you help me with this level? I can't get past the Xion part..." -Kingdom Hearts-

I gripped his DSi and beat the level in about five minutes on expert mode. EASY. As I handed it back to him, L called for everyone to gather in the Living room.

-Living Room. Lit by a few candles-

"The hell is this?" Mello asked from the love-seat.

A ketchup(?) bottle was on the floor. BB smiled... maybe it wasn't ketchup.

"A game." Matt asked.

"Exactly. The rules are, you spin. You go in the closet with whom ever you landed on. 20 minutes." L explained.

I sighed. "This is stupid... Matt, go first."

Matt spun and landed on L.

They went in the closet and after 20 minutes, they came out. Mello, BB and I had a conversation on snack foods. Strawberry Jam Vs. Chocolate Vs. Chips.

L spun and landed on me... Life sucked.

I liked the closet. It was dark. Cold. And small. I could see my glow-in-the-dark socks. It made me smile.

L didn't say anything. So, I played on my DS until time was up.

I spun... BB. Beyond Birthday.

Once again, I joined in the closet. BB closed the door... My DS sounded pretty good right now. Not only was I in the closet with the love of my life... but also a killer. I loved the danger in it.

"So..." his voice was deep. I was about to jump on Yoshi, when BB stole my DS and kissed my hard on the lips. Hard. And Bloody. Tasty.

The kiss lasted more then 10 minutes and my body was numb and on fire. I was about to kiss him again, when Matt knocked on the door. Ending my fun,

BB spun and landed on Mello.

Matt and I played multi-player on Kingdom Hearts until Mello came out.

When he spun... my heart stopped. Matt.

Out of the corner of my eye, I clicked on pictochat. Matt -DogBoiiGamer- was in chatroom C. I joined.

Matt walked into the closet, with a slight blush that only I noticed. The door closed.

'Wht do i do?' asked the message.

'...?'

'Wif Mello.!'

'Talk?'

'As if!... Listn... i like him. alot. I luv him.'

My heart danced. 'Kiss him...' Beyond sat next to me and kissed me again. I didn't end up replying.

-The the closet. Matts POV-

I typed away on the DSi. In CAPS I spelt out CD over and over again. She never replyed. I was only in their for 2 minutes. But, it seemed like more.

"So..." I tried to make small-talk.

"Yes?"

"How do you like your new C96?"

"It's good. CD helped me improve the HK UMP 45 last week, so I'll use that now."

"Oh... So, do you like... CD?" Her advise rushed through my head.

"I like her M9."

"No... like... as a girlfriend."

I couldn't see Mello, but I herd his leather. It was closer then expected.

"She,, isn't my type. I'm more into the video-game type."

"Mello... she LOVES video games..."

"Shut up! I like video-game loving gingers."

I turned to state that CD has red tips, when Mello kissed me. He tasted like metal and chocolate. His tounge did something to my lip. I opened and my mouth was attacked my Mellos.

"Matt..."

"Yes Mello?" I asked, blushing behind the dark shade of the room.

"I... I don't like CD."

"Kinda figured." I picked up my DS... Mello took it and read the messages from CD. Chaotic DollHouse. She was my best friend. She gave the best advise and wasn't that bad looking... for a girl, anyway.

Mellos eyes opened wide as he read on and on. He looked at me. "You love me? Your so dumb!" OUCH! Mello... That hurt...

"Why am I dumb! Because I love you?"

"Yes!" he lowered his voice. "Matt... I'm in the Mafia. I-"

"AND? CD and I work our asses off everyday. On our computers! We can get caught, too! We do just as many bad things as you. Mello... We don't do much action. Minus CD... who kicks ass. But still...! Mello, I'm not dumb. And if you just think that little of me..." I started to stand up. "Then I guess I give up..." I walked a few steps in the overly-small closet, when Mello grabbed my arm and tugged on the sleeve.

"What do you-" I was pulled into a long and passionate kiss with Mello. Our tounges danced in eacthother mouths, our hands roamed over leather and cotton. Silky blonde hair, and soft red-brown hair. It was perfect. My heart began to melt all over my insides.

Something hard pressed against my leg. I rubbed my theigh against it, and Mello gasped.

"You like that?" I asked. Mello nodded.

"M-Matt... I love you, too. But, don't fall in-love with me..."

"Too late."

"Matt... do you want to... You know?"

I paused for a minuet and rubbed the bulge in the leather. "If you want to."

"Then we better hurry. We have like... Seven minutes."

And with that, we both took off our clothes as fast as lightning.

Mellos fingers curved over my leaking erection and positioned it over his tight heat. Some pre-cum lubed up his perfect ass. I didn't prepare him. It would be painful for him...

Mello pushed his body against me, making my shaft penetrate his tight hole. I moaned loudly as Mello almost screamed in pain.

"GAH! M-Matt!"

"I didn't do it!"

"J-Just stay still!"

I didn't reply. I waited... and waited. "Move."

I started pounding hard and deep into Mello. Trying to make us both cum fast. Mello was moaning so loud as I pulled his hair, changing the angle.

"MATT!" Mello screamed.

"M-My real name is Mail Jeevas." I gasped. Mello. was. TIGHT!

"Mihael Keehl." Mel- Mihael moaned.

I continued to hit his prostate. I could tell Mello was getting close, but we had time. I wasn't going to waste it.

I listened to Mello moan "Harder" "Faster" "Fuck!" "Yeah" "Deeper" "Right there!"

I did as I was told, forming a thin layer of sweat.

I started moaning too. Then, my DSi made a sound. I look over at it, in mid-thrust.

"Chaotic DollHouse: Damn! Matt your a sexy moaner. Mello, your loud!"

Mello smirked and flipped positions. He was, on top, riding me.

"Ahhhh~ Mello~"

"M-Matt~"

Mello was leaking on my thin stomack, into my red curls.

His tight heat squeezed as Mello screamed my name and came over my face and hair. I licked it... Tasted like Mello.

"Mihael~!" I came hard into Mello, filling him up.

Mello quickly got off me, as a knock on the door came just as I did. A/N Think about it ;)

Ls voice. "Times up. You got an extra five minutes."

Mello and I both got dressed.

Mello was walking funny. Just as he was about to open the door, I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Filled with Teeth, tounge, and lips.

As it finished, Mello wispered 'I love you.'

"I love you too." I kissed his neck.

-To the game-

Matt and I walked to the circle. CD and BB were kissing eachother -or trying to kill eachother-. And L was biting his thumb.

Matt sat down, pulling me to his lap. I groaned. I could feel Matts full erection against my ass.

In the dark, I could rub against it. I don't think anybody would notice.

Matt gasped lightly against my neck and began to suck on it. I bit my lip hard and grinded against him hard.

I continued. BB and CD went into the closet once more. I don't even wanna see what the fuck those two did in that poor closet. Blood must cover all the coats... Yuck.

Matt bit harder. Now don't think I'm a masochist. Because I'm not. BB is. As is CD. Fucked up if you asked me.

In a matter of minutes, Matt came into his Pack Man boxers. He kissed my neck again. I'm sure he left some marks. Oh well...

Once we got back to Matts turn, It landed on Mello.

Were we go again...

They had more than one closet. They could use this one for more then 20 minutes, right?

-The End!- Sorry...

I added the OC/Beyond thiing... because it was WAY to short without it, Anyway... Hope you like.


End file.
